the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistake
"I've always been a disappointment." "And a Mistake." INTRODUCTION You wander through the Allwing Island, recieving glances and glares from the dragons that inhabit it. A certain dragoness caught your eye, her blue and purple orbs glittering in the early light. A frown was planted on her face, as a male with white spots along his underbelly steps beside her. She gives him a bright smile, as he says something to her quietly. She blushes, and nudges him with a purr. The male wanders off, and she turns away from you. You shift nervously on your talons, staring at her, until, suddenly, you can't find her in the crowd. A sharp talon jabs your shoulder, as you spin around to face the dragoness. "You were staring," she said, amusement in her voice. "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't realize," you stutter in response. "That's alright. You're new, aren't you?" She asks, eyes flicking over you. A gentle glimmer of wisedom and wits appeared in her enchanting orbs. "Yes. My name is ___." "Welcome to the Allwings Island, ___," she offered a smile, and you gladly returned it. "I'm Mistake. I've been here for a little while now. I moved here with my husband, Sunset." She pointed to the male you'd seen with her before. You nod, yawning. Mistake notices your sleepy attitude, and purrs softly. "If you're tired, there are a few nice places to get a meal around here. And then you could head to an inn." You give her a grateful smile. Mistake waves to you as she wanders off, coming up beside her husband. They exchange a few words, and take for the skies. She cast one last look at you, and gives you the most welcoming smile you'd seen in a very long time. Finally, you felt at home. INFORMATION Appearance: Mistake is a very tall, lithe dragoness with glittering black scales. Her horns are short and curved, while her wings are large and can spread fairly wide. She has blue and purple eyes, the two colors mixed to create a lovely swirl. Her talons are long and sharp, and have been through many battles. She has a few scars decorating her flesh, the most noticeable being a few talon marks along her throat. Mistake has stars under her wings, like a NightWing, which are colored blue and purple. The majority of her scales, like stated above, are a glistening black. There are a few gray and white ones, however. Personality: ''' Mistake is usually happy nowadays, thanks to Sunset. She is very wise and intelligent, but can often be stubborn. She is quite rude, and can become grumpy in a flash. Mistake likes to keep her feelings bottled up, as to not hurt others or be misunderstood. She is usually seen as a sarcastic, rude dragoness with a silver tongue. But once you break her shell, Mistake is a very loyal, protective female with a love for flowers. '''Interests: Writing Reading Art Dragonets Flowers Rain Stars Dislikes: Liars Sunny Days Boredom Swimming RELATIONSHIPS Romantic: Dragons Currently Attracted to Mistake - '''Sunset, Robin '''Dragons Formerly Attracted to Mistake - '''None '''Dragons Mistake is Currently Attracted to - '''Sunset '''Crush(es) - '''None '''Former Crush(es) - '''Sunset '''Boyfriend - '''None '''Husband - '''Sunset '''Family: Mother - '''Birdsong '''Father - '''Hero '''Sibling(s) - '''Swan (S), Bear (B) '''Dragonets - '''Dusk, Orchid, Mangoleaf, and Windystorm '''Others: (Layout - Name | Username | Relation | Trust Rate | Thoughts) Dapple | Mistybreeze123 | Best Friend | 100% | '"Dapple and I were both in love with Sunset, but he chose me. I'll never forget how guilty I felt that night, nor will I forget the look of depression on her face. Over the years, I've grown very fond of her, however, and consider us very close."'' Savannah | Mistybreeze123 | Best Friend | 100% | '"Even though Savannah is younger than I am, I see her as one of my closest and most trusted friends. She's like a little sister, honestly. I very much enjoy her company, even if she can be rude, sarcastic, grumpy, or mischievious. I actually feel our personalities match up."'' Adder | Luna Crystal | Friend | 90% | '"Adder and I were both quite grumpy, silent members at the Orphanage. I stumbled upon her one day while slipping through the shadows, and we began talking. It started off slow, with little things here and there. But then we were laughing and joking, and that started our friendship."'' Robin | ForeverFrosted | Ex-Boyfriend | 0% | '"I tried to forgive Robin for everything he's done. I tried to match his feelings for me. But it didn't work; Because of his murder attempts and the fact that I am a married dragoness, who is expecting dragonets. He has tried killing me many times; Clawing me, drowning me, slamming my skull into rocks, choking me. And yet here I am. His last attempt ended in failure, but he landed many blows on Sunset. I could've lost my husband to Robin. If he tries hurting my family ever again, I'll be the one with his blood on my talons."'' If I forgot anyone, you'd like to be on this list, or you want your OC to meet Mistake, shoot me a message! Category:Nightwing Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid